A Fowl Play
by kirbygirl123
Summary: Artemis and Butler have just been mindwiped, and now they've reverted to their old ways. Now they're planning to steal a painting. Meanwhile, Dr. Nero and Raven are trying to recruit him as a student of H.I.V.E. But when things take an unexpected turn for both sides, you never know who the true villain is in the end. Rated T to be safe.
1. Chapter 1

**Disclaimer: I do not own Artemis Fowl or H.I.V.E. They are owned by Eoin Colfer and Mark Walden.**

**This is my first crossover. Ever! The plot is meant to start after ****the beginning of _The Opal Deception _in the Artemis Fowl series and after **_**Rogue**_** in the H.I.V.E. series. Since I'm a bit rusty with both series, the characters may seen OOC. ****If they do, please let me know.** I may have made Butler OOC in this story since I wanted to assume that thanks to the mindwipe, he thinks he's getting older and he eventually realizes that there is more to life than just being a criminal. But hey, maybe Butler has actually had those thoughts before. Who knows? Anyway…hope you enjoy the story!

Artemis Fowl the Second was in his room, working on his laptop. _What should I rob this time?_ he thought. _Another painting?_

"OK," he said to himself. "Another painting then."

_But which one? There are so many famous paintings there_, he thought. His house was already full of stolen paintings anyway. _Oh well. It wouldn't hurt to add one more to the collection. Besides, I have inherited a fortune already (and I intend to make more), and jewelry doesn't fascinate me much._ He liked old relics, but sometimes they could be pretty dirty, very fragile, or sometimes pretty big, like his house. His house was already an antique, as well as most of the things within it. It was built in the 15th century by one of his ancestors, Lord Hugo de Folé.

He decided to search up American paintings instead of European paintings. Besides, he liked the climate in America anyways. It was warmer than Dublin. He also liked that place called New York. It seemed really interesting to him, especially the skyscrapers. And not only that, but lots of famous places and things were located there, like the Empire State Building, the Statue of Liberty, the remains of the World Trade Center, and many other famous places.

Artemis went on Google and searched up "_New York art museums_". He peered at the results of his search with a raised eyebrow.

"Seems like there's quite a few," he muttered. "Now, which one to choose…?"

He scrolled down the list of results. Among the results were places like the Metropolitan Museum of Art (which he already knew about), the Museum of Modern Art, the Whitney Museum of American Art, and the Rubin Museum of Art. _How interesting_, he thought. _Let's check out the Metropolitan Museum first._

He clicked on it and was directed to the website. He browsed it and then he paused for a moment. _Hmm,_ he thought. _They sure have a lot of interesting paintings._

He clicked on "Collections" and scrolled through it. Among them he saw a painting of a green fairy attempting to steal a baby on a sunny day. It was called "The Fairy Thief".

Artemis zoomed in closer and peered at the thumbnail. _This is weird, _he thought. _I thought__ this painting was in the International Bank. How is this possible? _He then Googled the painting just to be sure and found out that it had been stolen by someone called the "Wraith", and they had brought it to New York, where it was then placed in the Metropolitan Museum.

_No wonder,_ he thought. _That explains it all. _He had heard of the Wraith before. This person was famous for stealing valuables (especially jewelry) in museums. Then Artemis realized that he hadn't heard any recent news about the Wraith, and pondered for a moment on whether the Wraith might have possibly disappeared or been caught.

_But whatever,_ he thought. _At least I've found it again. The only problem now is how to get there…and how to steal it._

* * *

It was the start of Christmas vacation. It was snowing outside, and chilly winds were blowing. Kids were playing outside, making snowmen, snow angels, and snow forts, and also having snowball fights. _But not young Artemis_, thought Butler as he watched his younger sister Juliet make a huge snowman. _I mean, it's great to have a very logical mind and a high IQ, but he's only 13. Sometimes I wish he wasn't a criminal mastermind like his father. He could just be a regular 13-year-old boy. Then he wouldn't have to be isolated from other teens his age, and he wouldn't seem superior to them. He'd also be less arrogant and rude, and be more kind and considerate. _Because instead of playing outside in the snow, he was shut up in his room, sitting at his computer, doing God knows what.

As he was thinking about Artemis, Juliet snapped him back to reality.

"Hello?" she said, waving her hand in front of his face. "Earth to Butler!"

"Um…huh? What?" he said. "What do you need Juliet?"

"Come check out my snowman. What do you think of it?"

He glanced at the snowman from his chair. "Nice," he said. "But you should add a top hat and a scarf. The poor snowman's going to be cold."

"Hmm…" said Juliet as she glanced at her snowman. "You're right! It'd look a lot better on him."

She ran past Butler and went back into the house. "Wait, hold on Juliet!" he yelled as she was about to ascend the stairs.

"What?"

"I'm going to talk to Artemis about something," he said as he stood up and walked into the house. "You get your hat and scarf and go back outside. And don't get into any trouble. Mrs. Fowl will be watching you."

"Um…OK," Juliet muttered, and went upstairs to her room. Butler then walked to the kitchen where Angeline, Artemis Fowl's mother, was cooking.

"Mrs. Fowl, could you watch Juliet for a bit? I need to see Artemis about something," said Butler.

"Sure," Mrs. Fowl said. "Besides, I need to wait for this to cool down." She set the timer to 15 minutes for the chicken soup that she just finisfed cooking. Then Juliet came running down the stairs with a top hat and scarf (which actually belonged to Butler but she had somehow stolen it) and ran out the door. Mrs. Fowl then watched her outside as Juliet adjusted the scarf on the snowman. He

Butler sighed and went up the stairs. _She had better not get into trouble,_ he thought. _Because that girl easily gets into trouble a lot..._

He went across the hall to Artemis Fowl's door. He knocked on it gently and asked, "Artemis? Are you in there?"

"Butler, is that you?" Artemis Fowl's voice asked.

"Yes," he said. "May I come in? I need to talk to you about something."

"Sure," Artemis replied, and Butler entered the room. "Actually, I was just about to call you for something as well."

_Probably another plan to steal something,_ Butler thought.

"We're going on another mission, Butler. We're going to steal a painting in New York."

"Okay..." said Butler. "Go on."

"I'm going to need your help. We need to make up an excuse to my parents so they'll let us go. And **don't** tell Juliet."

"Of course, of course," Butler muttered.

"Obviously we're going to go by plane, although a cruise would be nice. But that would take took long and we might get seasick..."

"You can get planesick too," Butler pointed out. "The only problem about flying to New York is that one, it's the holidays, and two, it's snowing. There would be a higher chance of having delays on our flights. And do you also know which hotel we're staying at?"

"That's true," Artemis agreed. "And I already know which hotel we're staying at. By the way, here are my plans for the robbery."

He showed Butler the blueprints of his plan. "I'll be working on this. Meanwhile, you can use the computer to plan our flights."

Artemis opened his drawer and took out a remote. Then he aimed it at one of the walls and pressed a button. The wall flipped over to reveal an office desk, which also had a computer on it. Artemis walked over to the desk and continued working. Butler instinctively took his own chair and moved it over to where Artemis had previously been working. He looked at Artemis for a moment and wondered if he should tell him about his misgivings, but decided not. Instead, he started planning their flight route.

"Hey, Artemis," he said. "What day do you think we should leave?"

"Umm..." Artemis said, and took out his smartphone. "Well, today's December 14. Maybe we should leave on the 18th. Is that OK?"

"Yeah, it's fine," Butler answered_, _but he was still unsure about Artemis's plan. _I wonder how this is going to work out..._

**What do you think so far? Please R&R! I will be working on my other stories as well and so I am not exactly sure when the next chapter will be up so feedback would be gratefully appreciated :)**


	2. Chapter 2

**I'm very, very, very, very sorry about the very late update! :( I just never got around to uploading this, because whenever I had time available I would always end up being occupied with something else. But oh well, that's how summers always are...  
**

**So far I've gotten only two reviews for this story. Then again, that's because no one really checks these kinds of crossovers, even though I think these series were literally written for each other. But I'm still happy for even _getting _reviews in the first place! So I thank AlphaFive and gilly boy for reviewing :3  
**

******I give credit to hollyivy7 because I used some ideas from the first chapter of one of her fanfics called "Battle of the Brainiacs" for this chapter.**

**By the way, you'll notice references from _The Overlord Protocol_****. **You will definitely notice that since I have quoted the incident in which Nero reads Xiu Mei's letter. Oh and not only that, but Artemis also happens to be going to New York as well. Sound familiar?

**Basically, the first chapter was Artemis's side of the story. Now you get to see what's up at H.I.V.E. :)**

Dr. Nero was sitting at his office desk. The bell had just rang and school had just ended at H.I.V.E. But even though the students were off for Christmas break now, he certainly didn't feel any different, nor relieved. In fact, he was probably more stressed out than usual at the moment. _I should be happy that Christmas is coming around..._ he thought. _But I'm not...why is that?_

Nero looked around his office to see if anything could cheer him up. His eyes settled on the fireplace. Normally, a fireplace wouldn't exactly be something you'd want to stare at for hours on end, but it did give you some warmth. In Nero's case, it also gave him great sadness, because within the walls above the fireplace lay a memory of one person he was particularly fond of: Xiu Mei Chen.

He gazed at the ancient map that was hung above the fireplace and sighed. Nero stood up, walked over to it, and pressed a hidden button. The map swung sideways to reveal the door to a small safe. The camera on the safe scanned his retina and the safe slowly flew open. Inside was a letter from Xiu Mei, which Nero cherished a lot.

He took the envelope and opened it. Nero then took out the paper enclosed and read it over again for the umpteenth time.

* * *

_Max,_

_There is no time for apology or explanation; in fact there is no time at all. The item contained within this package is of vital importance; you must protect it at all costs. Never let it leave your sight. I hope to God that you never need to use it, but should that time ever come, you will know what to do. You are the one person I can trust with this. I hope you understand, and I hope that you can forgive me._

_You are in my thoughts, always._

_Xiu Mei_

* * *

Nero couldn't help but shed a tear. Every time he read the letter, it always made him sad. _If only you were still alive,_ he thought sadly. _So many things have happened since you left..._

He was so absorbed in his thoughts that he didn't hear the entry chime ring. He only got up from his seat when he heard banging on the door, and opened it to see Raven.

"Ah, hello Raven! Wasn't expecting you to visit at this time," he said sheepishly.

"I know; I never usually never come at this time," Raven replied as she walked inside his office. "But it's because I wanted to talk to you about something." Nero had known that Raven was here for a reason, and if she wanted to talk about something in his office, it usually meant that something was wrong.

"What is it, Natalya?" he asked gently.

"Well..." she said, "I feel like something is wrong. Like we're missing something."

"Or more like a someone," Nero corrected her.

"Someone? What do you mean?"

"I'm pretty sure it's a someone," he assured her, even though he had a frown on his face. Despite the fact that it seemed ridiculous to even himself, Nero had learned long ago to not ignore his instincts. And his instincts were telling him that he was missing someone. Besides Xiu Mei, of course, ever since Cypher had told him the bad news.

"You mean Xiu Mei?" Raven asked gently. Raven was probably the only one in the whole world (besides possibly Cypher) who knew about Nero's feelings towards her.

"Well...yes, of course," Nero admitted, "but I cannot bring her back to life. No, I meant someone else, like a new pupil at H.I.V.E."

_How interesting, _thought Raven, _to think of student intakes when he could be on vacation somewhere! Although I'd wonder who he would put in charge of the school if he actually _did _go away..._

"And who is this someone, you think?" Raven asked.

"Do you remember Artemis Fowl?" Nero replied.

Raven nodded. Artemis Fowl had been one of Nero's top students at H.I.V.E.

"Well, he married several years after he graduated, and he had a son, whom he named after himself. A couple years ago, he was going to Russia to confront the Russian mafia by ship, and no one has ever heard of him since. Everyone assumes that he's dead. And he was actually one of my favorite students too...

"I remember his last words to me," Nero continued. "Artemis promised that if he ever had children, he was personally going to send them all here. The weird part is that he has a son, but he's not here."

"So that means you are trying to recruit Artemis's son during the winter holidays," Raven realized.

Nero laughed. "I know it seems weird, Natalya, but there's no other perfect time for this. If I remember correctly, the boy's name is also Artemis. The reason why I chose now was because we can get out of H.I.V.E. without any suspicions. Besides, I'm pretty sure that his son has inherited his father's criminal mind."

"But I don't understand, Max. How could he be the son of a famous criminal and yet not be already attending H.I.V.E.?"

"That's the problem. No one knows why. But whatever the reason, the boy is not here. So we must form a plan to capture him."

"I remember the days when his father was very famous. Many villains looked up to him as the greatest criminal mastermind of the 20th century. It was even rumored that Number One had admired him."

"I agree," Nero replied. "But after he went missing in action, everything changed."

Raven shuddered at the memories that had occurred after Artemis Fowl I went missing. The Overlord project that had not ended very well, the attacks from H.O.P.E., the attack on 9/11, and the constant threat of world domination by an artificial intelligence.

"That is true, Max. You know what I've been thinking about lately? I've been thinking about how Furan managed to emerge out of the blue. I can't believe he's still around after all these years! I thought he'd be retired by now...Furan's in his 50s, for Pete's sake. Why did he even join the Disciples, anyway...?"

While Raven was talking, Nero suddenly remembered that the Fowls were also associated with a famous family: the Butlers. He recalled that they were a line of bodyguards and that the one he had encountered was simply known as Butler, although Nero had remembered his real name was Domovoi. _Hmm, maybe we could somehow get him to come here too, although not as a student._ Nero laughed at his own thought.

"...if only I killed him a long time ago," Raven finished. She then looked at Nero, who was clearly not paying attention to her. "Hello?" she asked, waving her hand in his face. "Earth to Max!"

"Sorry," he apologized as he shook his head free of his thoughts. "I was just thinking to myself."

"Anyway, I think we should find his son's records," Raven suggested. "He may be the son of a famous criminal, but he could just be another Nigel."

"Don't count your chickens before they hatch, Natalya," Nero warned. "Artemis's son could grow up to be the best criminal on the planet."

He opened his laptop and turned it on. Then he accessed the internet and managed to find Artemis Fowl II's profile. Nero opened the file and it began loading in front of him.

"So, what does it say?" asked Raven as it was almost done loading.

A few moments later, Nero merely said, "Read for yourself," and he moved aside so Raven could see the screen.

"_Artemis Fowl is publicly known as a 13-year-old genius. He has the highest IQ in all of Europe. In certain circles, however, he is known as a ruthless criminal, willing to do anything for gold_," she read.

"So the boy is as talented as his father once was," Nero remarked. "Is there anything else on his profile?"

"Yes, there is an active Interpol file as well," said Raven.

_Impressive, _Nero thought. _What nefarious plan had this boy come up with_ _to have an active Interpol file?_ But then again, his father was once in charge of a criminal empire that had stretched worldwide. This was why the Fowls were very admired in G.L.O.V.E. and villain history.

"_Artemis Fowl II has acquired 12 million pounds in the two years his father was gone,_" Raven read.

"What? _Two_ years?" asked Nero.

"That's what it says. 12 million pounds is worth a lot. I'm sure Otto and his friends will love him." Raven had a smirk on her face.

"Don't be so sure, Natalya. His father wasn't very friendly at first..."

"Max, don't count your chickens before they hatch...you never know what can happen."

Nero sighed. "On to important matters. See what you can do about the boy, OK?"

"You got it, Max," Raven answered as she started walking out of his office. "But I should warn you: Artemis's bodyguard is one of the 3 best martial artists in the whole world." And with that, she opened the door and walked out.

Nero clenched his teeth. The boy wasn't even here yet, and he was already causing trouble for him. _Even worse than Otto and Wing put together,_ he thought.

"Natalya, you had better find him," he muttered.

**Okie dokie...now it's time for feedback. Does anyone in the story seem very OOC (with the exception of Butler, which I sort of did on purpose, but even that has limits)? What can I improve on? What are you expecting to happen next? Review and stay tuned :D**


End file.
